here's to grow old together
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi memutuskan, begini cara memulainya kembali. [ levi/hanji ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : dear you, thanks for all continually support :") i hope you'll enjoy this one. happy reading!

* * *

 **here's to grow old together.**

.

* * *

[i] Gadis ompong berkacamata. Levi mengenalnya seperti itu. Mungkin sudah belasan tahun yang lalu, atau seperti terasa baru kemarin. Ia ingat Isabel—adiknya, selalu berhenti menangis ketika melihatnya, merengek khas bocah dua tahun yang minta dimanjakan. Gadis ompong itu hanya tertawa dan menggendong Isabel pergi, dengan cengiran terlalu lebar, dan senandung keras Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star.

Kini gadis itu sudah tidak ompong. Giginya lengkap dan tersusun rapi. Kacamata masih bertengger di atas hidung, dan terkadang, ia masih menyenandungkan Twinkle-Twinkle dengan suara keras.

Seperti baru kemarin, namun kini di hadapannya, Hanji Zoe sudah menjadi gadis dewasa. Obrolannya dengan Isabel bukan hanya lagu bintang lagi, bukan. Mereka lebih sering membicarakan merk sepatu, atau jam tangan keren yang diskonnya lebih dari lima puluh persen.

Hanji Zoe tidak pernah menatapnya polos lagi; dengan kacamata turun dan pipi kotor akan remah-remah sereal. Hanji hanya menatapnya kasual, seolah ia bisa membaca seluruh pikiran Levi. Hanji menatapnya lama, dengan senyum defensif atau tawa-tawa seduktif. Hanji menatapnya sekilas, dengan ucapan selamat tinggal di wajah seolah ia tidak akan kembali lagi.

Ia kehilangan gadis kecil bergigi ompongnya.

.

* * *

[ii] "Kau yang mengusir Farlan, ya, Levi?"

Suatu malam yang terlampau berisik. Isabel membanting pintu di depan mukanya, setelah melempar keras umpatan yang tak pernah Levi tahu didapat dari mana. Hanji ada di sana, menatapnya seolah ia berbuat kesalahan terfatal di dunia.

"Dia mencium Isabel di kamar."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apanya yang memang kenapa?"

Levi defensif dengan balasan akhirnya. Pikirnya, ia melihat adiknya dicumbui oleh laki-laki asing, dan gadis di depannya ini masih bertanya mengapa ia mengusir lelaki itu? Levi tak mengerti siapa yang salah di sini.

"Isabel sudah tujuh belas tahun, Levi."

"Ia baru tujuh belas tahun."

Hanji tertawa, kencang. Kacamatanya turun di hidung dan Levi tak tahu apa yang gadis itu tertawakan.

"Ahahahaha—maaf-maaf, Levi. Kau ini—pffft ...," Gadis itu menahan tawanya. "Kukira aku sudah mengenalmu terlalu lama. Ternyata belum, ya."

Hanji berbalik pergi setelah itu, mengetuk kamar Isabel dan berkata apakah ia boleh masuk. Tentu saja, Hanji selalu berhasil pada Isabel.

Levi menatap pintu itu. Merasakan aroma tipikal Hanji yang masih terasa kuat.

Ia pun.

Ia kira ia sudah mengenal Hanji terlalu lama. Tapi.

Tapi ia bahkan tak mengenali Hanji yang saat ini.

.

* * *

[iii] Levi masih mengingat alkohol pertama mereka.

Pekat di lidah, panas di dalam lehernya. Seperti ciuman pertama, Hanji bilang. Ciuman pertama Hanji dengan senior di sekolah mereka. Erwin Smith. Yang kemudian terlewat begitu saja, seolah tak ada artinya bagi Hanji.

Ciuman pertama Levi tidak sehebat itu. Yang Levi ingat, hanya bibir tipis Petra yang beraroma permen. Levi tak suka permen, maka ia dengan cepat mengakhiri dan tak ingin mencoba lagi.

Malam ini adalah alkohol kedua yang mereka bagi bersama. Masih sama, pekat di lidah dan panas di lehernya. Hanji tak berkata apa-apa lagi tentang ciuman, ia hanya memandang jauh, sesekali mengetukkan jemari yang lupa ia rawat bulan ini. Musik berdentum menghilangkan sunyi di antara mereka.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana pikiran lelaki."

Hanji berkata tiba-tiba. Masih dengan ketukan di jemari, dan mata memandang ke arah tak tentu.

"Mereka hanya mau gadisnya punya profesi yang lebih rendah. Kalau perlu, tak usah kerja saja sekalian."

Levi tak tahu siapa yang Hanji bicarakan. Toh Hanji tak pernah bercerita. Gadis itu punya kekasih, sudah pasti. Namun kepastian ini tidak menjadi penting untuk didengar Levi. Mengapa? Karena ia tak mau tahu.

"Mereka egois."

Ia tidak.

"Mereka pendominasi."

Mungkin, ia juga.

"Mereka berengse—"

"—lepaskan saja."

Hanji menoleh.

"Lepaskan saja," ulang Levi.

Toh Hanji tak punya bahagia atas lelaki yang dipertahankannya. Ia tak punya senyum atas laki-laki yang selama ini mampir di hatinya. Levi memang tidak tahu, tidak. Seperti, sejauh apa Hanji membangun relasi dengan laki-lakinya, berapa banyak yang sudah pernah mampir di sana, seperti apa, siapa saja, melakukan apa saja.

Tapi yang ia tahu, semua tidak ada yang spesial.

Sebagaimanapun ia sudah tidak mengenal Hanji, masih ada beberapa hal yang tetap statis diuarkan teman kecilnya itu. Hanji tak akan mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan, bahkan, hal-hal kecil seperti ketika ia menemukan lagi rekaman Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star di kaset usangnya. Hanji akan terus berbicara, sembari tersenyun dan memamerkan gigi rapinya, membiarkan pipinya merona, membiarkan Levi menatap lama dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tetap tahan mendengarkan.

Tak ada dari sekian banyak cerita bahagia Hanji yang gadis itu bagi dengan Levi, sedikit pun menyinggung kehidupan percintaannya.

"Kalau kau tak bahagia, lepaskan saja."

Levi lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun kemudian Hanji menangis, memeluknya dan membasahi baju di pundaknya.

Ia mengingat ini sebagaimana ia mengingat kolase lamanya bersama Hanji. Saat Hanji masih sering tertawa, saat mereka masih berseragam dan telat masuk di jam-jam olahraga, saat Hanji menarik Levi tengah malam hanya untuk melihat bintang tunggal di langit sana, saat Hanji menyusup ke kamarnya, berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Aku mau tidur di sini." dan Levi sadar bahwa saat itu tengah hujan dan petir berlomba-lomba untuk menggema.

Atau di malam ketika Hanji tertidur di sebelahnya, berkata bahwa ia ingin jatuh cinta, dan tertidur tanpa menuntaskan cerita fairy tale-nya, dengan rambut yang masih dikuncir satu.

Levi melepaskan kuncirnya, hati-hati, merasakan kasarnya rambut Hanji yang secokelat matanya, melihat dengkuran tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak, dadanya yang naik turun, bibirnya yang terbuka.

(Dan pada masa inilah Levi tidak ingin mengingat kesalahan terbesarnya)

Hanji masih menangis, di bahunya, mengacau dengan kata-kata dan membuat Levi kembali mengenali dirinya dengan amat sangat.

Memang, memang pada akhirnya, Levi memang satu-satunya yang mengenal gadis itu.

Satu-satunya.

.

* * *

[iv] "Mau tahu apa yang membuat aniki terlihat begitu bodoh?"

Isabel berkata di suatu sore, menonton hujan dan sayup berisiknya yang terasa kurang.

Levi menoleh.

Isabel menjawab.

"Membiarkan Hanji-nee tersesat dalam pencarian tak pastinya."

.

* * *

[v] Dan Levi tak ingin mengingat kesalahan terbesarnya.

Di dunia ini.

Ketika Hanji masih sekadar teman baginya, teman yang terlampau dekat, terlampau tak bisa didefinisikan apa namanya. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang. Mungkin sampai nanti, sampai waktu nanti nanti nanti ketika mereka sudah bukan dewasa awal lagi. Belasan tahun. Belasan tahun mereka selalu berbagi hari, berbagi pundak. Berbagi cerita dan ruang hidup. Tak sekalipun. Tak sekalipun Levi ingin mengingat kesalahan terbesarnya.

Tapi ujaran Isabel seperti pelatuk baginya. Nadanya yang bengis dan khas remaja sok tahu. Bukan hanya itu, tapi. Sebab setelah Isabel mengatakannya, Levi seolah melihat Hanji di kepalanya. Ada Hanji. Hanji dengan hidupnya yang terlampau rumit (ia tak lagi sederhana, tak lagi sederhana semenjak mengenal cinta dari laki-laki yang tak Levi tahu—bahkan Levi tak tahu itu cinta atau bukan), Hanji yang kehilangan senyum, yang kehilangan bahu.

Ia selalu berkata tak mengenal Hanji, gadis ompongnya belasan tahun lalu. Tapi nyatanya, bukan karena Hanji, bukan sama sekali.

Tapi dirinya. Dirinya yang menutup diri. Dirinya yang terlampau sulit mengakui.

(Dan Levi tak ingin mengingat kesalahan terbesarnya)

Jatuh cinta pada Hanji.

.

* * *

[vi] "Biarkan aku mengenalmu lagi."

Levi memutuskan, begitu cara memulainya kembali.

Hanji mengedip tak hanya sekali, dua kali. Tiga kali setelah kemudian tergagap dan mencoba untuk tertawa. Tapi tak berhasil. Seperti yang Levi lihat, Hanji tak akan bisa berbohong akan kebahagiaannya.

"Kenapa?"

Levi menipiskan bibir, tak tahu alasannya. "Hanya ingin memulai kembali yang seharusnya kumulai dari dulu."

Levi tahu ia tak berkata dengan jelas. Jika Hanji bertanya-tanya, maka ia pun mahfum. Tak semuanya mudah ia jelaskan lewat kata-kata. Ada beberapa hal, bagi Levi, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan lewat tindakan saja.

Tapi, mungkin, ia salah. Karena Hanji mengerti. Karena gadis itu tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya, memunculkan rona merah di pipi, dan kilat di mata cokelat yang selalu Levi sukai.

"Kalau begitu," Hanji berbicara. "Mari kita mulai dari pengonfirmasian ulang yang pertama."

Levi tak sadar ia tengah menahan napas.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya, malam itu, ketika aku tertidur di sampingmu dengan rambut yang masih terikat." Mata Hanji lekat di matanya. "Bahwa kau menciumku, Levi. Terlalu lama. Mungkin sampai aku lupa akan sensasi alkohol yang selalu datang di lidah dan leherku."

Dan pada akhirnya, Levi membiarkan waktu mengingatkan akan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Jatuh cinta pada Hanji.

Dan mencuri ciuman Hanji di malam lima tahun yang lalu.

.

* * *

[vii] "Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kesalahan. Hal-hal rumit ini akan semakin rumit jika terjadi pada relasi kita. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau dan aku, terlalu lama bersama. Terlalu nyaman dalam batas-batas tak kasat mata, bahwa aku adalah bahu yang akan menjadi tempatmu menangis. Bukan pangeran yang selalu kau cari eksistensinya. Bahwa ini akan menjadi sulit."

Hanji terdiam, menatap kepada Levi yang masih memandangnya tanpa batas. Di saat seperti ini, Levi sangat mengerti bahwa sesulit apa pun, kata-kata tetap akan menjadi yang paling penting.

"Maka dari itu, aku setuju ketika Isabel menyebutmu bodoh." Hanji mendengus dalam tawa kecil.

"Cih. Aku hanya—"

"—aku belum selesai," potong Hanji, pelan. Dengan senyum yang kemudian hadir. Levi melihat rona itu lagi. Dan sekilas, ia seolah menemukan kembali gadis kecil bergigi ompongnya. "Lakukanlah, Levi." Hanji menangkup jemarinya. "Lakukanlah hal-hal yang menurutmu lebih penting dari sekadar berbicara."

Levi tak ingat bagaimana permulaannya. Tapi kemudian, malam itu, ia menemukan hal adiktif yang lebih pekat dan panas dari sekadar gelas-gelas bening alkohol di bar yang ia datangi bersama Hanji.

Ia menemukan dirinya, bersama Hanji, pada pekat dan panas yang hanya bisa mereka bagi bersama.

.

* * *

[viii] Di kemudian hari, Levi menyadari hidup membawanya terlalu cepat. Rasanya—lagi-lagi—seperti baru kemarin, ketika Hanji datang dan menggendong Isabel yang menangis. Seperti kemarin, ketika Hanji menyusup ke kamarnya dan berkata petir-petir di luar terus mengganggunya. Seperti kemarin, ketika ia mencium Hanji di bibir pada malam-malam panjang. Seperti kemarin, ketika Hanji memarahinya yang mengusir Farlan.

Seperti kemarin, ketika akhirnya Levi membuat Hanji berhenti mencari-cari.

.

" _Here's to grow old together. I love you. I'll always do_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
